Druitt's Wonderous Aquarium Extraordinaire
by Tirnel
Summary: Othello works for the local aquarium. However, he never expected to actually meet a mermaid in person! Rated M for now. As that is likely where it will end up. (Probable eventual Grelliam)
1. Chapter 1

Othello looked up from his work with interest as low-grade workers of the local aquarium struggled to wheel a tank into his lab. Water sloshed over the ventilated sides as they wheeled it over to a slightly larger saltwater aquarium. Without word, the two men started to upend their transport into the other tank. "Hang on a moment!" he shouted, jumping up and going over. "You can't just -!"

"It's your problem now," said one as he handed Othello paperwork to sign.

"It bloody bit me," said the other as he cradled his bandages hand. "Wasn't it tranquilized?"

A flamboyantly dressed man entered the room clapping his hands, the owner of the aquarium himself, the Viscount Druitt. "There she is, my beautiful water nymph!" he exclaimed with a sigh. "Such beautiful red color! She will make a fine addition!" Othello looked and all he could see was murky water where the contents of the tank had been stirred up. Druitt approached the tank without fear. He placed his hands on the glass and called to the creature. "Come out! Come on out my little beauty!"

For a moment, there was nothing. Then a creature rushed forward and struck the wall of the tank, attempting to bite the viscount with its many sharp teeth.

"A mermaid!" Othello gasped. He viewed the creature in awe. He had read all the latest information regarding the latest scientific discovery, but he had yet to see one in person until now as they weren't easy to catch and one had to jump through many hoops and tons of paperwork to have the rights to keep one. She was indeed beautiful, however, through his research, Othello could tell this was the male of the species. Though, in Druitt's defense, the merman did oddly possess a certain number of qualities belonging to the females of the species. For one, they wore what looked like a brassiere made out of seashells and pearls. Their long red hair was adorned with a seastar. The find and the scales of the creature were tinted on a red hue, making this one quite remarkable, and to the best of his knowledge, the first of its color to be seen or captured. The face was fair and they were of a slim build, but in excellent shape, if those muscles were anything to go by.

"I shall call her Phoenix!" Druitt exclaimed. The creature hissed wildly at him. "She was found all alone without her pod. She won't be alone now! Not with all the visitors she will bring in. Once she is settled in, we shall look into breeding her and I think I have the perfect mate in mind for her. I happen to know a private owner of a handsome male." Should he tell him? Othello decided to keep his mouth shut for the time being. The poor man was a little thick sometimes. Othello returned to the animal he had been with while Druitt continued to fawn over 'Phoenix'. He would tackle the latest addition to their aquarium next.

Druitt had gone and Othello was left to his work. He got up and approached the tank slowly where Phoenix searched for a way out, a worried expression lining her features. "Hello," he greeted, staying a few feet away. They seemed to be doing well at the moment, however, time will tell if those knuckleheads didn't just kill their boss's prize with their rough treatment of it. "Name's Othello. Like the Shakespeare play….but I guess you wouldn't know about that." The creature seemed to ignore him as they continued to search for a way out. "I would like to know where he thinks I am going to put you, but we'll work something out. I'll try to get you comfortable living quarters soon." He looked at her with pity. Home. Its home was in the wild sea where it was caught. Speaking of which, he just realized he hadn't been told where Phoenix had been caught, therefore, he didn't know sorts of fish and other marine animals this species feasted on. He made a mental note to ask later.

For now, he supposed he would have to go with a common fish that most merfolks ate and hope for the best. "I bet you're hungry," he said. He doubted the mer understood him, but he liked talking to the inhabitants. "I'll be right back with something I hope you find tasty."

He returned shortly with the fish. He opened the top to drop them in. As soon as he did, Phoenix, who had been eyeing him warily from the bottom of the tank, lunged up and attempted to grab him with pne of its webbed hands. Razor sharp nails scratched him as jerked back just in time. He let go of the fish and it dropped into the water. He now hoped this one didn't have a taste for humans. Othello hissed in pain as the scratches burned from the toxins the claws had administered.

He grabbed a medical kit and immediately began cleaning, disinfecting, and applying anti-venom to the wound. Thankfully, mer toxins were similar to those found in jellyfish, if he applied enough of the antigenic, he should be alright. He hobbled back to his to his rolling chair and sat down. He looked at the mysterious creature. Phoenix was trying to claw its way out of the feeding slot, but Othello had only opened it far enough to put the fish in and thus was too small to fit through

Phoenix eventually gave up with that escape route. They now rested at the bottom of the cramped tank, ignoring the fish Othello had brought. "Picky eater?" He asked them. Phoenix gazed at steadily back at him, red tail fanning the bottom of the floor in a hypnotic motion, reminding Othello of a cat. "Where is your family?" he wondered. "What in heaven's name were you doing all alone?"

He continued to talk to Phoenix as he made notes about them. But other duties soon called and he put up his pen and stashed the file in a cabinet drawer. "Try not to cause much trouble while I am gone," he winked at the creature as he left.

As he busied about, Othello found that Druitt had already ordered a new section to house their new moneymaker. "I want out guest to be as comfortable as possible!" he said.

With everyone care for that needed his attention, he returned to his lab, to find Phoenix nestled in amongst the kelp. They had dug out a bed at the bottom of the tank. They appeared to be asleep, but Othello couldn't tell for certain. However, the mer had the right idea.

Othello began shutting down for the night. He usually slept at the aquarium as it was more convenient. He changed into something dry and pulled out his couch which folded out into a bed. Soon the only light on the room was the dim glow from the tanks.

Hey! A new fic that isn't depressing? I hope you enjoy it. And if you have a better title idea, feel free to suggest it.


	2. 2

Ever thirsty for adventure, the red mermaid feared almost nothing and was investigating an object bearing her favorite color. Nevertheless, she was terribly surprised when something sharp caught her in her beloved red tail and was hauled to the surface. She thrashed, making her wound worse until something else stuck her. It made her drowsy and she lost consciousness for a time.

When she woke, she was being manhandled by a couple of humans. They stunk and she thrashed about to free herself. She managed to get a hold of one of them and tore into his flesh with her sharp teeth the human swore and hit her before managing to get his hold back, helping the other to put her in a tank that was much too small for her. She could barely move. They put a lid over it and secured it in place so she couldn't escape. She hissed at them as they shut her up in the back of a large moving thing. It opened up like the cave where she stores her valuables, but this cave sat on four round things and moved. Darkness enveloped her. There was a lurch and she sloshed about quite a bit as they moved forward. The movements gradually lulled her to sleep.

That was until she was woken rather rudely by being dumped out. One of the humans approached her. She would eat him and escape, she thought, but she was stopped by the wall of her new container. She hadn't had any personal experience with humans before, though she had heard they could be quite dangerous. So far, she wasn't liking them.

The closest one could come to pronouncing her name in any human tongue was "Grelle", and if she understood what the man was saying in his human tongue, she would have told him so. Besides, she was too busy trying to escape. She needed to get back to the ocean. The painful wound in her tail where they had snagged her only goaded her on. Grelle felt like she was suffocating in the small tank. One of the humans babbled at her in his tongue, but she ignored him.

But there seemed to be no way out. She would wait until someone was stupid enough to open her cage and then she would make a break for it. What Grelle would do once she escaped the tank, she did not know or even think about. So she laid down on the bottom of her cage and continued to plot her escape. She thought of the human she had managed to bite and she wondered if all humans tasted so good. She felt the need to hunt soon. Grelle looked for the human the others had left behind, but he had gone.

As if reading her thoughts, the human approached her enclosure with a fish. Was he trying to feed her? She was not an infant, she could find her own food. Besides, she hated that kind if fish. It tastes icky. She watched him carefully. He was opening up her cage! A surge of excitement ran through her and she pounded at the opportunity. She would feast on his bones and then escape. Grelle attacked fast, but he saw her coming and moved out of the way, causing her to not get a good grip on him. She grinned as he hobbled away, leaving the top open. She would get out first and then eat him.

Grelle tried to force her way through the opening but it was too narrow. No amount of pushing or pulling was able to open it further. She wailed in frustration. Not one to give up, she kept trying until she finally realized it would not budge. She swam to the bottom of the tank and lay at the bottom sulkily. The human began babbling at her again. She gazed at him, watching to see what affects her venom had on him. Her tail moved up and down as and steadily grew more and more anxious. He appeared to be in some amount of pain, which pleased her. However whatever he was doing his wound seemed to be making him better.

He looked at her often while he spoke. He seemed almost sad at times. Grelle knew a lot about being sad. Lost mate or pod perhaps. Ah, humans didn't have pods, did they? Or didn't they? She couldn't remember and it probably wouldn't matter in the end, whatever that may be.

'What are their plans for me?' She thought. 'They better not try to eat me. I'm much too beautiful for that.' Besides, she wanted to mate before she died.

The human left for a long while. When he came back, he noted that she still hadn't eaten the fish provided her. He took care of a few other tasks before making himself a nest and settling in it. Grelle watched him make ready for nesting and long after he had gone to sleep. Her stomach ached with hunger and she glanced at the fish provided her. She turned her head in disgust; she could go for days without food. Grelle placed a webbed hand on her stomach. She was so hungry though. Grelle was a stubborn creature, but she needed her strength if she wanted to escape. Much like the merbabies that didn't want to eat their kelp, Grelle tore into the fish with disdain.

Finding herself bored, she played with the bones for awhile. When she got tired of that, she tried to find something else to do. She didn't like not having room to swim properly and her fins ached for space. Unable to do that, she thought of a song she had learned as a young girl and began to sing softly to herself.

Othello's dreams were filled with oceans deep and waters blue. Fish schooled around him and he was compelled to chase after them. Merfolk of all kinds joined him. Together, they danced among the currents as the sun that filtered down through the water glinted off their shiny scales. Othello was entranced by their ethereal beauty. Food sources were plenty and humans were nothing but fish tales told to frighten the young into obedience. Everyone was so happy and serene, Othello did not want to wake from his dream.

But the sun woke from her slumber and so did he. The first thing he set out to do was to check on his new acquaintance. He didn't even bother to brush down his wild hair. He just pulled a lab coat on over his pajamas for now, and tucked his stockinged feet into his sandals. "Good morning!" he greeted, pleased to see the fish was gone. The mer was busy doing what appeared to be some sort of grooming ritual. She was messing with her hair and combing it with a fish bone. He noted she looked anxious about something. One thing was certain: in the short amount of time he had spent with just one of the merfolk, he could tell they were more sentient than believed, capable of complex thoughts and emotions.

No matter what position Grell put her tail in, it hurt. She feared it was now sick, which could very well mean the end for her. She couldn't reach the spot, not that she had anything to apply to it to help make it better if she could. She also fretted that she didn't have her valuables with her. The best she could do was try to make her hair as presentable as possible with this old fish bone. No male would want to mate with a female that didn't keep herself beautiful.

Othello thought about his dream. Were they capable of speech? Could they come to understand English? They were reported capable of vocalizations, but he had not heard it firsthand to be able to make a judgement. For all they knew, this mer had a name and it probably wasn't Phoenix, which Othello thought didn't suit the mer at all.

Well…more on that some other time. "I suppose we had better check your health. The Viscount would have my head if I didn't make sure you were in tip top condition. You certainly seem in good health. I'll go get you some breakfast and then I shall be back with some help to get you checked out."

He thought to get her the same as the day before, but she hasn't seemed especially keen on it and had probably only eaten it out of hunger. Going through his inventory, he looked over his stores and after much deliberation, he picked out a small variety of creatures. He wheeled then out to her and put them on display. With a wave of his arm, he presented her with the selection. "Take your pick. Whatever you want." Grelle pretended to be disinterested in anything Othello had to say or do until he presented her with he display. Grelle dropped her comb and pressed her nose to the glass. Her tail twitched up and down and she bit her lip as she smelled the red crab on the cart. Now there was a meal she enjoyed. Fruitlessly, she checked again for a way out, her eyes darting about. A whimpering sound left her throat as she beat the glass with the palm of her hand.

"Do you see something you like?" Othello asked. Her eyes of dual irises, yellow and green flicked to him and back to the crab. Othello re-approached the cart and pointed to the animals one by one, often picking them up as he asked, "How about this?" Grelle sneered at all of them, even though she did like some of them, for she has her eyes set on the crab. She did enjoy them so and when the babbling human finally came to them, she did her best to convey to him that they were what she craved. She gestured widely and beat on the glass. "Looks like we have a winner," Othello grinned. He wheeled the animals back to where they came from, put them away, and gathered enough crabs to make a proper meal for her. He was extra careful this time when feeding her, but she had no interest in him at the moment and tore into the crabs as soon as they entered the water. She didn't care how masculine her feeding frenzy appeared.

This changed, however, when a human, the most handsome the mer had ever seen, walked in the room and put his face suddenly to the glass to view her. Human or not, it made her inner goddess throb with desire. Oh he looked perfect for mating with! And here she was with crab all over her face. She blushed and hastily wiped away any evidence. She curled her tail around her flirtatiously and eyed him as he approached Othello. They babbled together for a few moments. Oh! The sound his voice sent shivers down her tail. The man opened an item she recognized from her explorations, though this was the first one she had seen that didn't fall apart at the touch. He closed it and looked at her with cold eyes. Such very curious eyes. She gazed back with eyes wide with fascination.

"I personally would advise against it," he said. "I do not believe the two breeds would mix well." He adjusted the glasses he wore on his nose. "But it is not my decision. If the viscount wishes to proceed after this one has healed and has had time to adjust to its new environment, then I shall make arrangements with the earl." He said this as if this greatly displeased him.

"Healed?" questioned Othello.

The man pointed at her tail. "There is a spot on the tail, presumably occurring at the time of capture. It should have been taken care of immediately."

"Of course!" Othello exclaimed. "They only delivered her yesterday and she was in such a state that I held off examination for fear of stressing her further. I was just about to tend to that when you arrived."

"I see."

"I'll get on it right away, Mr. Spears!" said Othello. The capture and display of merfolk was a hot controversial debate and it hadn't taken long after the craze took on that a society had sprung up to protect their rights and see that their health was nothing but well cared for. William T. Spears was the head of the society. One wrong step could land the owner in some seriously deep waters and, likely, the mer taken away.

"Wait until….Phoenix has finished eating," said Spears as he looked at Grelle's charts. "Phoenix?" he questioned, looking at Othello who shrugged helplessly. "After they finish eating, start the physical right away. I shall be back for the results in due time." He handed Grelle's folder back to Othello and was off with just a quick glance at Grelle. Grelle didn't like seeing him go, but now she could return to her crab. She could only hope to see him again.

"Well then," said Othello, clapping his hands together. The sound caught Grelle's attention. Looking at him curiously, she tried to duplicate it with her own webbed hands. It didn't work so well underwater. "You finish that and I shall be back soon with help." He changed into more suitable work attire and was gone.

Grelle was just about to devour her last crab when she realized she had allowed herself to be fed. Her fins fluttered with rage. She had traded her dignity for a succulent meal. Would she do it again if he had more of her favorite thing to eat? Yes, but she wasn't any less angry about it.

It was time to carefully give Phoenix a physical. For that he would need help. He wasn't going to trust those gorillas to handle the mer again. Instead, he sought out the youthful Ronald Knox. He found him, as usual, shirt off and flexing his muscles to a girl. "Ronald," he called.

"Yeah, I work out a lot. You can touch em if you want."

"Ronald!" Othello bellowed to get his attention.

"What do ya want?" He whined.

"I need your help with something."

"I'll be right back, toots," Ronald said to the young woman and followed Othello.

The mer properly sedated, Othello and Ronald put on gear and hopped into the tank. They approached cautiously in case the mer was faking. Ronald's eyes were wide with fascination. Othello quickly examined the creature while Ronald helped maneuver the prone form. Othello's heart sank when he found the spot on Phoenix's tail where she had been snagged by the hook. He signaled to Ronald and they wrangled the mer out of the water and onto the edge near the tank. Othello quickly treated the wound and not finding anything else wrong, carefully returned her to the water. He recorded her vitals onto her chart and Ronald was allowed to return to his flirting.

Grelle felt like she had eaten a bad fish as she awoke. She heard the human babbling at her and looked up at him. "I'm afraid I might have used a little too much on you. But I suppose it's better than you waking up in the middle of examining you and getting myself eaten." Othello chuckled. "Did you like Mr. Spears? I admit myself he is a handsome fellow. Do you like stories?" Othello held a book on his lap and he held it up for her to see. "It's quite a sad tale, but I thought you would find it most relatable. Do you have any stories about humans that you tell your young, I wonder." He opened the book on his lap and began reading.

Stupid human. Didn't he realize she couldn't understand anything he said? She tried to listen as she had nothing better to do, but she quickly grew bored of listening to something she could not understand. To get him to shut up, she flipped her tail and splashed water at him through the open spaces on the lid of her tank. He looked at her in surprise then, to her own surprise, he laughed and shook the water from his hair. "Am I that bad a narrator?" He asked. Grelle splashed water at him again in agitation. Othello held up his hands in defeat. "Alright, alright. I have other things I need to be doing anyway." He left her to herself. Grell sighed. She was lonely and wished she had someone to talk to.

Every now and again, Othello would attempt to read to her again. As boring as it was, it was some form of social interaction. Grell was starting to learn human words as a result. Sometimes she kept a specimen from her meal alive for someone to talk to and practice her human words for fun. If only the creatures were capable of talking back. Her tail was healing, but slowly. Othello gathered it was because of her current habitation. Her tank was just too small and her new home couldn't come soon enough.

Othello approached her one day, holding a picture. "I found a picture of the gentleman they picked out for you. Would you like to see?" He held up the picture against the glass. Grell pressed her nose to the glass to see what he was showing her. A well built aggressive looking male looked back at her. He had shaggy black hair and a sleek black tail to match. His eyes glowed a deep red and for a moment, she was taken in by his beauty. It was hard to not feel some attraction to him. She buried her feelings as quickly as they rose and hissed at it. Turning her nose up, she swam away from the wall. A bottom feeder. Scavenger. They wanted her to mate with a mer that will feed on its own kind. The young especially. Her children wouldn't be safe with him.

Othello didn't know what to make of her reaction, but then, he wouldn't claim to be an expert on merfolk. He shrugged and put the picture away in the folder. Perhaps sge didn't like photographs.l


	3. 3

The new habitat was complete and Othello did his best to keep Grelle calm as they transferred her to her new home. She calmed when William walked in to inspect the completed home and follow up on 'Phoenix'. "The tail is healing nicely," he commented. "The mer seems to have adequate space in the new habitat. Adaptation should be achievable. Should you still choose to attempt to breed this one, three or four weeks should be adequate to allow 'Phoenix' to adjust to their new home."

"Splendid!" clapped the viscount who had come to 'oversee' the transfer of his beloved mer. "Ah, I would breed with her myself if I could. Such a lovely creature."

Light flashed on William's glasses as he glared at Druitt. "Under no circumstances is that ever to happen." He turned to Othello. "As you seem to be the only one to have any sort of intelligence, I'll hold you responsible." Othello resisted the urge to cower under those cold eyes. He saluted in response.

Grelle explored her new area readily, eager to stretch her fins after being cramped for so long. William nodded. She seemed satisfied. Grelle swam about excitedly. She turned to look at William and swam to the edge of her enclosure. She surfaced and reached out her webbed hand to him invitingly. Water dripped from her translucent skin which sparkled like white gems in the sunlight. Noises came from her throat as she beckoned him. " _Come for a swim_ ," she invited. She was so happy to see him again. They should have a swim and get to know one another. " _Please_?"

William turned his back on her and left without another word. Othello listened with astonishment. Oh, what a time to be without a recorder! There was a language, he was certain. He was excited with the thought of learning hers and being able to communicate. She made a sad sound at William's leaving and dipped back below the water.

Grelle never really had much of a home before, or a family. She just didn't fit in well with the other merfolk and was left to herself most of the time. Not many wanted to share a nest with her. This place was becoming the closest place to a home to her and she was slowly getting used to the humans that interacted with her.

Bravely, Othello took a pack of flash cards up onto the small sandy bank in her enclosure. Grelle surfaced a little above the water, eyeing him. What was he up to? She was surely tempted to eat him, however, she no longer thought it wise to eat this particular human, as tasty as he looked. He provided her with food, and more importantly, her favorite meal. He spoke to her and waved, wanting her to come closer. She swam slowly forward.

As she neared, she bared her teeth. Maybe just a bite.

Othello held out a crab up on seeing her predation instincts kick in. Grelle stopped. Her eyes widened as she saw his offer. "I'll give you a crab if you don't eat me," he said. "Come. I don't wish to hurt you." He spoke gently and invitingly, holding his other hand open in the same manner he had seen her do. Grelle continued slowly forward until she reached the tiny makeshift beach.

To his wonderment, she actually crawled out of the water and onto the beach. "Well, now. Aren't you full of surprises. He sat down on the sand and picked up a handful of it after turning on a sound recorder he had brought with him. "Sand," he said, pointing to it. Grelle looked at him curiously. When was she going to get her crab?

He repeated the word a few more times, slowly and clearly before she pointed at the bucket where he had placed the crab for the time being and asked for it in her tongue. At first, Othello wasn't looked to where she pointed, listening carefully to her sounds. "Ah, your crab. You'll get it, don't worry." He picked it up and pointed at it. "Crab. Crab, say it and I'll give it to you now. Crab."

Was he trying to communicate with her? She wondered. She pointed at it and made a sound in the mer-tongue. " _Crab_ ," she said.

Othello pointed at it again and did his best to imitate the sound. Grelle rolled her eyes and pointed at it again. " _You promised._ "

Different sounds, he noticed this time. She was getting agitated. He pointed at her and made a gesture to imitate talking then pointed at the crab, "Crab."

Her cheeks puffed out and her gills flared in agitation. She pushed herself forward with her tail and snatched the crab from his hands then quickly made for the water as quick as she could. Othello sighed and didn't fight her for it. Perhaps another day then, he thought before getting doused in water from the splash of her tail. He'd get her to say it eventually, he was confident.

Grelle slept in the nest she had created for herself on the bottom of her enclosure. She was awoke by an obnoxious tapping on the walls of her below ground tank. She opened her eyes and was mortified to see many human faces staring at her through the glass. Some of these humans were tapping on the glass, though she couldn't fathom why except to annoy her. She hissed and hid amongst the plants and coral that decorated her tank. She stayed there for what seemed hours, her hands over her ears to drown out the thumping sounds before she chanced a look to see if they were gone.

They weren't. Couldn't whats-his-face make them disappear? What was happening. " _Shoo! Shoo!_ "Grelle tried to make them go away, but they wouldn't. All these humans staring at her, the pounding on the glass, it was all too much. Grelle was becoming frenzied.

A splashing sound came from the beach and she went to investigate. It was Ronald who had come to feed her. He stood a few feet out into the water and was dumping some fish in the water for her to eat, but Grelle could care less about the fish just now. Right now, she just wanted away from all these strangers. The young one, he was familiar to her. He helped whats-his-face a lot.

Surfacing out of the water, she grabbed onto Ronald for dear life. Ronald shrieked and fell in. Grelle clung to him, vocalizing as she brought him under the water. " _Make them go away. Make them stop_!"

Ronald struggled and tried to free himself, desperate for air. " _Annoying creatures! Have they no respect for a woman's privacy? Make them go away_!"

Othello entered the observation room where the crowd had gathered below to view the mermaid. "Please refrain from tapping on the glass," he barked upon seeing the goings on down below. "If you insist on doing so, you will be asked to leave," he threatened and would make good on it.

There were gasps from the crowd and a few of them pointed at something in the tank. Othello looked and saw Grelle dragging Ronald down into the water. He hastened from the room and entered her enclosure, grabbing a tranquilizer in the process. He hoped he didn't have to use it, but he feared he needed to. He told security to clear the habitat immediately.

Grelle dragged Ronnie down far enough they could see the humans through the glass, she pointed wildly, and continued her plea. Ronald's lungs were burning and his vision was cloudy.

"Phoenix!" Othello shouted, entering the water. He wasn't the strongest swimmer, but Ronald needed help. He took a deep breath and dove down after them. Grelle turned and saw him. She pointed at the humans, pleading with him to get rid of them.

Othello pointed the tranquilizer at her. Grelle froze. What was the matter? Why was he pointing the sleep-maker at her? She wasn't causing trouble. Othello pointed at Ronald. He swam closer and managed to grab hold of him who was now unconscious. He tugged on him and Grelle released him. Grelle was beginning to understand as Whats-his-face swam the other to the surface. Humans couldn't breathe underwater.

Forgetting the strangers, Grelle hurried after and helped whats-his-face pull him to the surface. They dragged him to the beach and Othello immediately began first aid. Grell looked on from the shallows. What would the humans do to her if she killed one of them? She wondered. Could she eat him if he died?

Ronald coughed and sputtered. Grelle came closer attempting to coddle him apologetically and show subservience to Othello. She didn't want to forced from this nest. She hated lowering herself in such a manner, especially to someone so weak, and even more especially some human.

Othello largely ignored her as he cared for Ronald and tried to figure out how he was going to keep lawsuits from being pressed. The humans soon left to seek medical treatment.

Grelle swam about worriedly. It was late evening before Othello returned. He sat down on the beach tiredly. What a day!

Grelle approached slowly. She grounded and crawled on her belly to Othello. She placed the fish Ronald had tried to feed her in his lap as penance. "Crab, Oto," she said, trying to speak his language, remembering she had heard humans call him something similar. She laid her head in his lap, begging for forgiveness. Othello sighed and tentatively patted her head. "That's a fish."

"Visssh," she attempted to copy. She lifted up and pressed the fish to his chest. "Oto, visssh."

Othello shook his head and passed it back to her. "You, eat." He placed a hand on her head. "Phoenix, eat," he said and pantomimed eating.

Grelle frowned. "Grelle," she said ad she gestured at herself.

"Grell?" he echoed, bungling the pronunciation a bit. He smiled. "I like it a lot better than Phoenix. I like it a lot. Ronald's going to be okay. I managed to convince every one that you were stressed by the sight of so many people and that you were…" he paused to yawn. "…panicking when you grabbed…" Othello's head dropped to his chest in slumber.

Grelle helped him lay down upon the sand and moved the sand around him to the best of her ability to form a nest. She lay down beside him and closed her eyes as well.

Othello awoke early next morning. He gave a start to find Grelle beside him. Immediately he started to panic. "No, no, no, no, no," he muttered, fearing he had a dead mermaid on his hands. Had she been here all night? Why hadn't she returned to the water?

There was something different about her, he noticed. Her skin looked different and her hands were no longer webbed. She stirred just as his eyes began trailing down the rest of her body. She made a soft sound in her sleep and rolled over, exposing everything to Othello, who was both amazed and mortified by what he saw. Taking off his lab coat, he covered up his…her nudity. Yes, Grelle did indeed have the male anatomy belonging to a merman.

Othello looked around to see if anyone else could see what he was seeing, but he was the only person in the area. He looked back down and the pair of legs that had replaced the mermaid's tail in awe. He should be documenting this. He really should be documenting this. He had never heard of this happening before…except in fairy tails, of course.

Grelle opened her eyes and looked at Othello. She smiled. It seemed she had been forgiven, so she flicked her tail in happiness. Her tail moved, but it didn't feel right. She looked down to see what was wrong and panicked. Her beautiful tail! Her gorgeous, beautiful, red tail! It was gone and she had those things humans move about on instead. She looked to Othello accusingly. He must have done this, but why?

She started to hiss at him when an old tale popped into her head about her people. Something someone from her past had once told her, but she never really believed. That when a mermaid allows their tail to dry out, they split and become twain. A mer looks like a human. So it was true. Grelle looked down at her toes in amazement. She wiggled them, just to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

She wasn't dreaming! "Oto!" she exclaimed, pointing wildly at her legs. She grabbed one of her feet by the toes and brought it closer to her, the lab coat falling a little wayward.

"Feet," said Othello.

"Veet," Grelle mimicked. "Veet! Veet!"

Othello couldn't help but laugh. It was too cute. She was like a young child. A young child that could suddenly turn and devour him with her incredibly sharp teeth, he thought as she turned at his laughing. Deciding he meant nothing harmful with his strange noise, she grinned at him. Othello's laughing trailed off in an uneasy manner. "You should get back in the water before someone sees you." If the tales were true, her legs would turn back into a tail when she reentered the water.

Grelle happily returned to the water, relieved her tail returned as she moved through the shallows into deeper water.


	4. 4

"I don't have a mermaid! Why don't _I_ have a mermaid? _He_ has a mermaid. Why don't I?! I want a mermaid! Fetch me a mermaid!"

"Yes, your highness."

Too easy.

The prey was easy enough go find and such a security system was nothing to the him, who broke into the aquarium with ease. He slithered into the mermaid's tank as she lay sleeping in her nest on the floor of her tank. Long black tentacles snaked around her, abducting her into the night.

"Yay! My very own mermaid! Let me see it, Claude!" demanded the boy as he bounced up to the small enclosure prepared. Claude moved aside for the Earl. "Oh, it's hideous!" he said with a manic laugh.

"Most merfolk are," replied Claude.

"Why isn't it moving? Is it dead?"

"Merely unconscious, your highness, it should be waking up anytime soon."

Her fins stirred and the mermaid woke up to the strange new environment. Frantically, she looked around. When she noticed Claude, she bared her fangs and hissed as she cried, "Sea witch!"

"Ha ha! It doesn't like you, Claude! You've really pissed it off," the young lord laughed then frowned. "It looks awfully puny."

"Possibly due to being kept in captivity," Claude replied, noting the red round the mer's gills. The mer was sick. "Whatever do you want with one of these anyway when you have me?"

"You're not a mermaid, Claude," he sneered. "And now I can brag to Ciel that _I_ have a mermaid too!" Alois Trancy danced around a bit. Then it dawned on him. "Just a moment. Claude! This mermaid is pathetic! I need one better than Ciel's not worse! How dare you bring me such a pathetic creature, Claude. Bring me a better one!"

"Yes, your highness," Claude replied, kneeling. "What shall we do with this one in the meantime?"

Alois looked at the mermaid for a moment then grinned evil grin at it. "Let's cut it up and dissect it."

Alois picked up a scalpel that lay on a tray nearby and poked at the displayed organs playfully. "Their insides are even more disgusting than their outsides," he said, ending in a laugh. The mermaid lay flayed on the table before him. Alois delighted himself by playing with the mermaid's innards, occasionally asking Claude questions and making commentary about the pitiful creature lying dead before him.

"I wonder…" Alois began before trailing off.

"Yes, your highness?" inquired Claude.

"Do mermaids taste good when you eat them?"

"Depends on who you ask. For instance some mer-."

"I did not ask for _everyone's_ opinion," snarled Alois, stabbing the scalpel into the mermaid. "I asked for yours. Yours is the only opinion I care about. Now fix me up a mermaid steak." He stepped down off his stool, having lost interest in the dead mermaid. He went to go find something more interesting to do.

oOo

"Humans call me 'penis'...why?" Grelle asked Othello one day, causing him to spit out his tea. Her English had grown remarkably over a short period of time and she was able to form simple sentences. And there were certain letters she sometimes still had trouble pronouncing.

Othello grabbed a napkin and blotted at the tea now on his shirt. "No, no, no, no," he corrected. Her head cocked to the side in curiosity. "Phoenix," he said and then repeated it slowly, enunciating every syllable. "A penis is something else entirely." Her head cocked the other way and he sighed. He might as well her before she asked. He pointed at her exposed genitals. She had crawled out of the water as he took his tea. Her tail had dried at this point and she had refused to cover up, preferring instead to steal a biscuit off his plate. "That," said Othello, "Is a penis. Phoenix is what the humans, what the Viscount named you. A phoenix is a type of mythological bird. Usually red in color, elegant…I imagine that's why Druitt called you that."

"Grelle is not 'penis'," she replied, her face scrunched in irritation. Othello couldn't help a chuckle. "Grelle is Grelle."

Othello laughed again. "Yes, Grelle is Grelle, I agree." He finished his tea and began to clean up. "I have to get back to work. I'll see you later. I'll be back for practice time, alright?" he promised and left. Grelle sat on the shore a little longer before going back into the water.

"I assure you, my security system is the best money can buy!" Druitt reassured the agent from the society.

"All the same," said the agent as he followed Druitt through the aquarium, "With the mysterious kidnappings of merfolk lately, Mr. Spears wants to make sure everyone's security systems are up to date and secure."

"And I assure you, they are…Pomphries, your name was?"

"Humphries."

"Aaah, there is my beloved Phoenix!" Druitt cooed as he entered Grelle's enclosure. Grelle was basking in the shallows, waiting for Othello to teach her more words and practice using her legs. As soon as the area was clear of visitors, that is. Thinking she had caught a whiff of William's scent, she turned excitedly. She drooped when she saw it was not him, but he wore similar clothing. "See? All safe and sound and ready for breeding, soon I think."

"Hello," greeted Alan gently while keeping his distance. "My name is Alan Humphries."

Grelle stirred her fins slightly in response. He seemed a decent human. Too bad he was sick. She could smell it on him, the deadly illness that clung to him. She didn't know him, but she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. She made a mournful cry on his behalf.

"Ah, my precious is unhappy," Druitt wailed. "Perhaps she is hungry. Doctor! Doctor!" he called in his flamboyant voice.

"Not a doctor~," Othello sang as he entered the enclosure. "Well, not exactly."

"My precious Phoenix is hungry. Feed her, would you?" Othello looked to Grelle questioningly as he had fed her not long ago. Grelle looked perplexed. She shook her head slightly and shrugged. Druitt shooed him away to fetch her something to eat. With a shrug, Othello went and fetched a crab. She could always save it for later, he supposed. He approached where she sat in the shallows and offered it to her. Grelle took it slowly and cradled it on her lap with the thought to ask 'Oto' about it later. "We can't have a sad mermaid in our hands. Especially with her special day fast approaching. Soon this tank will be swimming with little merbabies; ready to be sold to the highest bidder."

"When they are old enough," Alan stipulated.

Druitt seemed to ignore him as he approached Grelle like Othello. Grelle hissed when he drew near and plunged beneath the water. Druitt sighed dramatically and left with Alan as they discussed details further.

Grelle swam to the observation room window. The room was empty. Swimming to the surface, she popped her head out of the water and looked around. After their lessons, Othello had returned to his lab to work. After being stuck in the same surroundings for what felt like had been an eternity, Grelle was itching for adventure. She pulled herself up on the beach and pulled herself on her belly to some towels Othello had forgotten to put away. He often used them to dry her off quickly so they could practice walking. The fabric still felt somewhat strange to her skin as she rubbed it against her red scaly tail to dry it. It was still bizarre to see her tail split in two and turn to flesh. However, Grelle figured there were many bizarre things in her new life she had yet to discover.

Othello had always made her wear those pants things humans wore when the two of them took their walked. She thought it was silly and neither Othello nor pants were in sight, so she would happily go without. On wobbly legs, she stepped towards the exit.

"I practically run the place," Ronald boasted to his date. "I'm telling you, they wouldn't know what to do without me." Ronald walked through the aquarium with his arm draped around her shoulders as he led her about. His date giggled in response. "You ready for this tour, doll-face?" he asked.

"I'm excited! I can't wait for the mermaid room!" she replied.

"All in good time," said Ronald. "All in good time. Watch out though. That creature is vicious. I've nearly died a few times."

"Oh no!"

"But I can handle myself. I gave that mermaid what-for and made my escape."

"Weren't you scared?"

"Not in the slightest. I told ya, baby, I can-" They rounded a corner and ran into Grell. The woman screamed and the trio tumbled to the floor, knocking over a water cooler. The container busted, sending water to flood around them. The trio tried to untangle from one another. Grell tried to get up, but her legs turned back into a tail. "Are you okay?" Ronald asked his date as he helped her up. "Watch where you are- holy fucking shit!" he started to yell at the stranger before realizing the being on the floor was the mermaid. "What the… _how_??!" he asked aloud in disbelief. He could have sworn there had been three pairs if legs when they had collided. The woman stood off to the side staring wide eyed at the creature before her, her mouth agape. Ronald ran his hand through hair as he tried to figure out what to do, deciding to worry about how she got here later. Should he go get a tranquilizer?

"Geez, this is bad. You better leave," he told his date. "I'll call ya later. Now!" he shouted when she didn't move. She let out a small yelp and ran for the door. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit," Ronald mumbled over and over as he started to pace. He couldn't carry her by himself. Put her on a cart perhaps?

Grelle watched him, perhaps he thought she was hurt. "Ronnieee," Grell called to him, trying unsuccessfully to dry off her tail with her hands, "Grelle okay."

Ronald stopped pacing and stared at her in shock. "Did…did you just…?" An ominous laugh surrounded them.

The lights flickered and went out. "Thanks for making this easier," a voice whispered in Ronald's ear, sending cold tingles down his spine before he was flung into the wall. "Ronnie!" Ronald heard Grelle shout as he fell to the floor. Ronald came to himself just as the lights fluttered back to life. He looked around frantically. "Phoenix?" he called. Grelle had vanished.

A dream. Maybe he was dreaming. Ronald got to his feet and sprinted to the mermaid enclosure. "Phoenix!" he called. All was still and silent in the enclosure. "Shit, shit, shit!" he cursed, pulling out his phone and calling the cops.

"My precious Phoenix has been stolen!" cried Druitt, placing a hand to his forehead dramatically and collapsing into a chair.

"The police are doing what they can," Othello tried to reassure him. He was having second thoughts about having destroyed the security footage before the police could see them. The world wasn't ready to learn that merfolk could trade their tails for legs just yet. The tapes hadn't really shown anything, however. All that could be seen was Grelle walking about the place nude anyway. Anything involving the perpetrator was a black screen.

"We have to get her back! Oh, my precious Phoenix, where are you?"

Othello sighed and shook his head, going over to the man who had been on security. "You're sure you saw nothing on the screens?"

"I've seen plenty on those screens, gihihi~," he replied with a laugh. "But not what you are looking for. And stop fretting so. Your secrets are safe with me."

Othello nodded, running his hands through his hair as he walked away, wondering what he could do. At a loss, he went to the hall where Grelle had disappeared. He had to find something, anything to help identify the perpetrator. Rounding the corner, he found a man in a suit kneeling on the floor, inspecting it. "You there!" he shouted. The man looked up and Othello recognized it to be William T. Spears. "Mr. Spears!" he exclaimed.

"The police will not find him," the severe man stated coldly. "It's very unlikely at least. We aren't dealing with a common thief."

"You know who took Grelle?"

"I have an idea," William replied. He looked at Othello sharply. "Grelle? The mer is speaking English now?" The color drained in Othello's face as he realized his error as a result of his worry. "I see," said William. "What else have you discovered?"

"Not much else, I'm afraid," Othello lied. "I can say 'crab' in mer-speach, but that's about it. You knew they could learn to speak?" William did not answer, instead going back to investigating the scene. Othello wondered what else he knew about merfolk. Did he know the secrets he did?

"Do you have a..a..chart?" asked William suddenly. "Not a chart," he said before Othello could answer. "Picture of the city."

"A map?"

"Yes, a map," William said, trying to hide his irritation.

After a bit of searching, Othello handed him the map. William thanked him and headed for the exit only for Othello to run after him. "You're going after them? I'm coming too."

"That is ill-advised nor do I need your assistance."

"Someone needs to drive while you navigate. Besides, we might be pursued. Someone waiting with a get away vehicle is a good idea. Besides, It'll be good for me to get away from here for a while. Feels like I've been stuck in here for like fifty years, it seems like. The fresh air will do me good." Othello got into the driver's seat and fastened the belt.

"Fine," grumbled William, getting into the passenger seat. He opened the map while Othello started the engine.

"So. Where to?"


	5. chapter 5

_**WARNING!!: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH. VIOLENCE AND BLOOD, CHILD DEATH**_

I borrowed heavily from s2 ep1 and 8 for this chapter. I apologize for the lazy writing.

 _ **OOOOO**_

Grell struggled as she was forced once again into a tank far too small for her, managing to bite one the black tentacles that held her. Claude freed his tentacle from his mouth and gave her a smack. Nearby, Alois laughed with demented delight as he watched. "Now that's a beauty! And strong! Having trouble, Claude?" He asked, seeing Claude struggle with the mer.

Claude gave one final shove and got the mer in the tank. He stepped back, turning back into human form and adjusting his spectacles. "If you plan on eating this one, I suggest you do it soon."

"Oto!" Grell shouted, calling for Othello as she tried to escape.

"It talks!" exclaimed Alois. "You didn't tell me they can speak, Claude!" he said, intrigued by the notion. "Does that make this one better than Ciel's? If so, I can't wait to brag. What shall I call it? Oh, I know! How about 'Ginger'!"

"Very clever, your highness," remarked Claude dryly.

"I know!" he boasted. "Why would I want to eat this one? It's perfect!"

"As you wish, your highness."

A pathetic and pitiful child, not accustomed to real love, and abandoned as a small child. After being rescued by the mythical creature of the sea whom he called 'Claude' and striking a deal with him, the rich young earl was obsessed with the Earl Phantomhive with the aim of being better than him. To have everything he has and better.

Something Claude found enjoyment in was in the interfering of the lives of merfolk, one of which was under some agreement with the Earl and it intrigued him. However, he had grown tiresome of the games set forth by his master. Alois Trancy had developed feelings for Claude, being far too dependent on him. What these feelings were, he could not say as he didn't fully understand humans. However, he too found this tiresome as well as repulsive.

oOo

"Good evening, how may I assist you at this late hour?" asked the dark haired being who answered the door with a seemingly friendly smile.

"I am William T. Spears of the Merfolk Protection Society," said William. "My card," he said, handing the being his card.

"Wait, aren't you…?" began an astonished Othello. The dark haired being took the card and flicked it over his shoulder.

"I know who you are," he said, dropping the façade. "It is late. Now how may I assist you?"

"A mer stolen from the viscount earlier this evening," said William.

"Alas, you are wasting your time here. There are no stolen mer here."

"Who is it, Sebastian?" asked a young voice from within. "Let them in." Sebastian moved aside and let William and Othello into the mansion. Ciel Phantomhive, as he called himself, was standing on a magnificent staircase. "Oh," he remarked with a frown and turning his nose up in the air, "It's you. What do you want, Suit?"

"The viscount's mermaid, the one you have arranged for me to mate with," Sebastian's false smile returned to his face, "appears to have gone missing, my lord," said Sebastian. "The Merfolk Protection Society seems to think we had something to do with it."

"Don't be preposterous. Why would I steal one of my own investments? I paid good money to have Sebastian mate with that mermaid," he said with some sort of dark delight. "And now you have wasted valuable time seeking out the real culprits."

Othello looked at William who remained as cold looking as ever, if a bit more tense at the situation. He looked back to the earl. "Will you help us find the mer?" he asked.

"Sebastian," said Ciel authoritatively, "go find my missing investment at once!"

"Yes, my Lord," Sebastian replied, putting his hand over his heart and bowing. He ran out the door past William and Othello as fast as light. William took off after him, leaving Othello behind. "Return to your office, Suit, I do not need your assistance," Sebastian said to William.

"I could say the same, Black," William returned, preferring to continue the race to rescue Phoenix, or rather, Grelle. The pair traced the mer to a mansion far out in the country. But first, Sebastian had to make a stop.

"What are you doing?" William asked as he watched Sebastian don a very unconvincing disguise of a top hat and a high collared overcoat.

"Is it not best we investigate before going in there with so little information. We don't want these people to recognize us so…"

William couldn't argue with that logic. Though he still thought Sebastian's disguise was stupid. He looked over the selection of items and picked out a suit that was so very different from what he normally war. It was a brightly colored suit consisting of a laser of yellow, a green waistcoat, a red tie with white polka dots and white pants that faded into purple hues. Perfect, no one would recognize him. No one would ever conceive of him wearing such an atrocity. That would be disguise enough. And so dressed, the pair approached the mansion.

It had begun to storm and the rain came down in an awful downpour. Luckily, William always had an umbrella handy for just such an occasion. He made no offer to share it with the merman. The use the large knocker on the door and waited until a man with golden eyes opened the door. "What brings you to our door at this late hour ?" he asked.

"We've been caught outside in this wicked storm," answered Sebastian. "We were hoping we might trouble you for lodgings tonight."

A blond haired boy dressed in fine clothes pushed around the man and laughed at the visitors. "Look at you! You're so filthy! You look like a drowned rat!" William spared a glance at Sebastian. He did look pretty wet, however, the merman must somehow have remained dry under that huge overcoat as he hadn't reverted back to his natural form. "And you," the boy pointed at William, "You look like you belong in a circus!" He laughed some more before getting uncomfortably close to the two men. "But you do still smell rather nice. What's your names?" he asked, but did not wait for an answer, turning around to the man who had greeted them. "These men will be staying with us. Understood, Claude?"

Going inside, William carefully closed his umbrella and set it aside. Sebastian made no effort to remove his overcoat. "I'm Alois Trancy and you're just in time for supper!" said the boy, leading them to the lavish dining room where they were seated and promptly served. "Try this!" he exclaimed, as Claude placed plates of food before them. It had a rather fishy smell, and yet not fish at the same time. "Claude's cooking is simply delicious!"

"I'm a vegetarian," William excused himself.

"Yes, I'm sure it tastes quite nice," said Sebastian, earning him a glance from William. "However, please observe the speck of sauce on the rim of the plate. I assume it would have been too much of an inconvenience to dab it with a cloth."

"My apologies, sirs," responded Claude with a bow and moved to pick up the plates. "I'll clear this," he said and then spoke in a low voice to Sebastian, "I didn't realize a man who doesn't remove his coat at the dining table would have such delicate sensibilities."

"You flatter me," replied Sebastian.

Later that night as the pair were pretending to prepare to turn in for the night, though in reality preparing to search the mansion for the missing mer when they were visited by their host. "I'm so jealous of you," he said as he fawned over Sebastian. "I bet you travel to all sorts of fine places, don't you? I wish I could travel sometime, this mansion is so dull."

"It's dull? But I've been told something interesting lies under this mansion."

"Yes? Like what?"

"Something unique, I hear. Something like…a mermaid?" Sebastian ventured as William watched intently.

"Would you like to see my mermaid?" The boy asked excitedly.

"I would very much like to, if you do not mind. My associate and I would be most grateful."

"Follow me," Alois Trancy replied in a smarmy manner and turned for the door. The pair began to follow when he suddenly stopped and looked at them with suspicion. "You two aren't from that society, are you?" He asked. "Claude warned me about them and if you are, I'll have Claude 'deal' with you." He laughed.

"I assure you, I have nothing to do with that wretched society," answered Sebastian. William remained silent and was relieved the Trancy boy didn't push the question further and force him to give an answer of himself. They followed Alois down lavish corridors to the cellar. The cellar was dimly lit and musky odor hung in the air. A tank of water sat a ways off in where they could see the red mer confined within.

As the trio approached the tank, Claude appeared at the top of the stairs that led down into the cellar. Golden knives flew towards Sebastian, removing his disguise. "Sebastian Michaelis," said Claude in a low voice and prepared himself for another attack. Sebastian deflected the attack with his overcoat as he tossed it aside then raced towards Claude, brandishing his own set of silver blades.

"He's come to steal my mermaid!" Exclaimed Alois. Sebastian made for the stairs. "He's getting away! Don't kill him, I want him alive! Catch him, Claude!"

While Sebastian distracted Claude, William rushed to the tank and attempted to free Grelle. "Will!" Grelle chirped excitedly.

"Honestly," William muttered, trying to remove the lock.

"Claude, my mermaid!" Alois screamed. "The circus freak is attempting to steal it!"

Claude stopped pursuing Sebastian to go after William. Grelle banged on the glass to warn him. William ignored Grelle, concentrating. Sebastian intercepted Claude. William managed to free the lock and opened the lid. He grabbed Sebastian's overcoat to cover Grelle with and held out his hand to help her out of the tank.

Grelle took his hand and left the tank, heaving herself over the side and splashing William. Some of the water landed on his cheek and as she covered herself with the overcoat, she thought she saw his skin shimmer where the water hand landed. He picked her up, not waiting for her tail to dry and form legs for her to walk on. Grelle wrapped her arms around his neck and began trying to show her affection and gratitude at being rescued, much to the annoyance of William.

"Claude! Stop playing around!" shouted Alois. "My mermaid is getting away!"

Claude tossed aside the glasses he wore. His body began to morph, large black tentacles forming where his legs once were. His top half remained humanoid while his lower half became that of an enormous octopus. William didn't take time to gawk at the change, making for the exit. Claude got past Sebastian and swung a tentacle into William, causing him to almost drop Grelle. Alois left during the commotion, returning with a pistol which he aimed at William. He fired, hitting William in the shoulder. Grelle looked at William with eyes wide as the scent of blood entered her nostrils, yet William still did not drop her. Her pulse quickened. His blood did not smell like Oto's or Ronnie's. "Let go of my mermaid, you filthy interloper!" demanded Alois, preparing to fire again.

Grelle bared her teeth at Alois, letting out an enraged hiss. She launched herself at him, sinking her sharp pointed teeth into the crook of his neck. Her claws tore at his flesh, ripping and tearing and injecting him with her toxins. "Claude! Help me!" cried the blond. "Help me, Claude!" he raised his gun to Grelle who released his neck to bite the hand holding the gun until he dropped it, screaming in pain. Grelle let go of his hand and spat out the foul tasting blood from her mouth. This one did not taste good to her at all. She picked up the noisy boom thing and chucked it far from them, of the reach of the youth who was already succumbing to the toxins in his body.

William made his way towards Grelle, intent on picking her back up only for Sebastian to swoop on a d scoop Grelle up into his arms and speed up the stairs. William followed after, clutching his wounded shoulder. Claude did not pursue, eying the injured boy on the floor.

"C-Claude…" Alois choked out, weakly reaching for him. He felt himself slipping away. He'd never best Ciel Phantomhive.

"What are you trying to do, master?" he asked with thinly veiled derision. "Your goal is not yet complete. You still have not bested Ciel Phantomhive."

"It's just you and me now. You're all I have left."

"Come now, master. Don't say such ridiculous things."

"Shut up!" Alois cried, tears falling from his eyes. "Shut up. Shut up! You're the only one . You're all hat I have! You can't ever leave my side! Never! Not you! Please, Claude! Do you know, I think you're my highness?"

"What a thing to say to an all powerful sea creature," said Claude softly, kneeling down and caressing the youth's cheek. He raised his hand and thrust it into the boy.


	6. 6

Outside, William made for the car, but Sebastian did not, instead running away from both the mansion and the car. "Black!" shouted William.

"The river will be much faster," Sebastian replied, offering Grelle one of his false smiles, " and much more suitable for…'Phoenix'. Afraid to get wet, Suit?"

William glared at Sebastian, opening the car door and getting in reluctantly. He followed along on roads as best he could, believing Sebastian to have nefarious plans given to him by his master in secret with instructions to steal Grelle away. However, the road diverged enough that William soon lost sight of them. He made for the aquarium with all haste, hoping Sebastian would do the right thing.

Out in the open, in more natural waters, the urge to escape back to the sea rose within her again. Sebastian allowed Grell to swim alongside him, but he clung to her wrist with an iron grip. If she could free herself, she could escape back to her home. But where was her home now?

She had pondered this before, but never for any great length, dismissing it before it could engulf her thoughts. Grelle never liked to think too heavily on bothersome things, but as Sebastian dragged her alongside him down the waterways, she allowed herself to give it some serious thought.

Grelle looked at Bassy, the mate intended for her. He was much prettier in person than the pictures she had been shown, but he was still a bottom feeder. Still, his strength was impressive, and she also found herself torn over her previous decision not to mate with this male. Grelle never was much one for reason, but she had to think about this logically. It was hard for a mer like her to find a mate, especially one so strong and good looking and here one had been handed to her. Perhaps she should give Sebastian a chance to court her.

"Oh! My precious has returned to me!" said Druitt dramatically when they arrived at the aquarium. Othello had returned before them and immediately went to checking her for injuries in the shallows of her tank. She seemed alright. No visible signs of injuries, as far as Othello could tell.

William arrived shortly after Grelle and Sebastian and was standing as close to Othello as he could without going in the water. Sebastian was busy preening himself on the other end of the beach with his tail in the shallows, blatantly ignoring the goings on at the other end. Grelle got the sense that he wasn't in a pleasant mood. However, she was not interested in Sebastian. Her eyes were solely on William. It was he who had rescued her in her mind. Sebastian had merely helped. Sort of.

"My beautiful, beautiful Phoenix," Druitt cooed. He noticed Sebastian and looked at him with confusion. "Where do I know you from? Ah! No matter. As long as you are here…Ah I can see the little babies now. Will they be black or red?"

"Just a moment," said William. "This mer has just been through a traumatic experience. Do you really expect it to breed right now?" Grelle's tail twitched as she listened in on the conversation. Did her captor really expect her to mate right now? She smiled at William for protecting her. She liked him very much, she decided, and she agreed with him, but for different reasons. Though it had been scary, she wouldn't call it 'traumatic' and the thought of finally being able to mate excited her. However, as any proper mermaid would, she wanted a proper courtship before being rammed into. And only after she decided once and for all to mate with Bassy.

"At the very least," William continued, "The Earl Phantomhive should be contacted, informing him where his mer is before trying to mate the black one with the red one, no matter the arrangements."

Grelle looked over at Sebastian and moved her fins flirtatiously when he looked back at her. Sebastian made a face and turned away. Othello observed their exchange with his hands stuck in the pockets of his lab coat.

"If that isn't love, I don't know what is!" exclaimed Druitt. "I'll go contact the young Earl right away!"

As soon as Druitt had gone off, Sebastian pounced on Grelle, shoving Othello out of the way. William stepped back, away out of reach from the splashing water. Hisses could be heard as the two mer began nipping and clawing at each other. Othello panicked and looked to William for help. "What should we do?" he asked, knowing that any attempts to manually separate them was potentially dangerous, nor did he want to use the tranquilizers.

"Nothing," replied William, adjusting his glasses and opening the book he always carried with him.

Grelle desperately defended herself. Dismayed that her toxins had no effect on Sebastian, Grelle escaped to deeper waters, swimming as hard as she could, but Sebastian was right behind her, his crimson eyes glowing with hate. His claws grazed along her tailfin. Grelle retaliated by managing to smack him in the head with her tail. Sebastian was quick to recover and got a firm purchase in her tail, digging his claws in deep. He pulled her close to him and a black webbed hand wrapped around her throat, his sharp claws digging into her flesh.

"Let's get one thing clear," Sebastian hissed in her ear, "We will come together, but only because my master has ordered it. However, I am not and never will be your mate. I will not take an pleasure in it."

Grelle's heart pounded in her chest. She grinned in response saying, "My, my, Bassy, you're so strong." Sebastian responded by squeezing his hand tighter. A voice called from the surface, muffled beneath the water. It called for Sebastian. Sebastian released Grelle with a growl and swam to the surface to see his master waiting on shore. The black mer swam to his master while Grelle slunk off in the direction of Othello.

Her wounds stung, but she didn't want Sebastian to see how much it bothered her. While Sebastian was busy with his master, Othello took Grelle to his lab to clean and treat her bites and scratches. Grelle was set on an exam table, her long red tail hanging over the edge. Othello fetched her a crab to keep her occupied. She took it and clutched it, holding it in her lap like a human would a stuffed bear. "Your poor tail!" cried Othello as he surveyed the damage which looked worse than it was. Sebastian had the smarts to not leave any permanent damage that might get his master in trouble for his actions.

"I told the Viscount these two would not be a good match," said William coldly as he entered the room.

"Besides the obvious?" asked Othello, giving William a look. Surely he had noticed the problem as well.

"The black one is far too aggressive," replied William, not answering the question.

"Will!" Grelle chirped happily when William came in the room, tossing the crab aside and lunging at him. William stepped out of her path, allowing her to faceplant on the floor

Othello couldn't help a chuckle. "It seems Grelle likes you more than Sebastian." He had meant it as a joke, but William did not seem amused leaving Othello's laughter to taper off awkwardly. Grelle pushed herself up and looked at William. If there was someone she wanted to mate with, it was definitely William. Could that even be possible? What would their offspring look like? Her cheeks flushed at the thought.

Grelle snatched the crab up and offered it to William. An action of great significance among her kind. William declined. "Honestly," he muttered and left. She pouted a bit. Perhaps it wasn't possible after all. Or perhaps he didn't understand the gesture. Humans were strange after all. She wondered about human mating rituals. She knew practically nothing about their courtship and only a little about their actual mating habits.

She set the crab down and petted it as if to apologize to it for William's rejection. "Oto?" She said as he helped her back onto the table. Ronald came in, minding his own business on the errand he was on. He was glad Phoenix was back, but he had work to do if he did not want to get overtime.

"Yes, Grelle?"

"Will and Grelle..?" She made a gesture with her hands, not quite knowing how to articulate it in human speech.

Ronald dropped the bucket he was carrying. "You, you do talk?!" he shouted, looking at Grelle in shock.

"Ronnie," Grelle greeted. Maybe Ronnie would know. He always was around human females. In fact she had seen him mating with one one night when she lived in this room. "Ronnie." She made the gesture again.

"Huh?" Ronald responded, rather confused.

"Grelle and Will..?" She gestured a third time. "Like Ron?"

Ronald looked to Othello who scratched his head. "What do you mean, Grelle?" he asked. Grelle huffed in frustration.

She pointed to the slit that hid her genitals. "Will penis."

Ronald slapped a hand across his face while Othello let out a laugh. "Oh, I see. Grelle wants to mate with William T. Spears. Is that right?"

"That guy?" asked Ronald in disbelief. "You know what? Never mind. This is all a bit too much at the moment." He picked up his bucket. "I'll leave you two to discuss that by yourselves."

Mate. That was the word Grelle was looking for. "Will, Grelle mate," she said with enthusiasm.

"What's the matter, you don't like Bassy?" he asked before laughing again, seeing the unpleasant look on her face and turning her nose up in the air. "Ah, but don't think humans can mate with your kind. At least I've never heard of it before. And there are so many ethical questions that go along with it. There's so little we know about merfolk. Not only that, but you would have to have William's consent and ahhh, I've lost you," he stopped, seeing the confused look on her face.

"Aah, how can I explain it to you?" he wondered aloud.

"A package came for you while you were gone," Ronald poked his head back in the room to say and pointed it out. Othello looked and cried out.

"Fantastic!" he shouted. He opened the box and took out a pair of red framed glasses. "They're finally here. I noticed you have trouble seeing and had these made special to you." He undid the chain attached to them and set them on her face then reattached the chain. The chain was to help keep her from losing them, he explained.

Grelle looked around with eyes wide in wonder at all the things she could now see clearly. "Be careful with them now," Othello warned. He finished cleaning her wounds while she ate her crab. He then carted her back to her enclosure.

"It's about bloody time," griped the young earl impatiently. Once Grell was in the water, a devilish grin spread over his face. "Sebastian."

"Young master?"

"Mate with that mermaid. I command it."

"Yes, my lord," replied Sebastian. Ciel left the enclosure as soon as he spoke his command. Othello hesitated. Despite scientific curiosity, he felt he should give them some privacy. However, he didn't want to leave Grelle alone with Sebastian. Othello walked slowly towards the exit. "I'll be right outside of you need me, Grell," he said.

Grelle looked over at Sebastian and cringed inwardly. She was now having doubts about mating with this aggressive black merman. He will mate with her alright, as ordered, and kill their pups as soon as she birthed them. She could sense it,

He was watching her as she watched him. When he made no move towards her, she swam off in the direction of her nest area. She took her comb made of fish bones in hand and began to work on the snarls in her hair. Grell made sure her tail and fins were clean, adjusted her headdress so that it set right, and made certain no remains of any meals were stuck in her teeth.She removed her brassiere for comfort and lay down in her nest in the sand. Grelle closed her eyes, hoping Sebastian would not bother her until she was ready.

She had only heard tales, but she believed them to be true. However, it was something she had to figure out on her own. Now was the time to try. One thing she knew, was that it would be exhausting work as she curled her tail around her and this felt right.

Grelle didn't know how long she had been asleep, but she knew how quick she had been to wake up. Sebastian had a hold of her and was trying to force himself inside her. Grelle attacked his face with her claws until he backed off. Grell got up from her nest and swam about flirtatiously, despite being tired and with no visible changes. She danced about in the water, inviting him to her.

" _Do you think yourself alluring_?" asked Sebastian.

"Do you think I'm alluring?' Grell returned as he swam to her. Grell headed for the shallows and Sebastian followed.

She rolled, exposing her underside to Sebastian. He was quick to nestle on top of her, inserting himself into her. Sounds of ecstasy escaped her. He was forceful and rough. It wouldn't be long before he inseminated her. His eyes glowed crimson, looking on her with utter hatred. He started grunting as he prepared to cum, tilting his head away from her.

Grelle took that moment to strike. Opening her jaws wide, baring her sharp fangs, she clamped them down on his throat. Blood gushed from the wound and struggled, eyes wide and thrashing about, but Grelle refused to let go. Turning over so he was on the bottom. Her jaws slowly closed until they could go no further. Only then did Grelle pull back, taking a massive chunk of throat with her.

Sebastian ceased thrashing about and became limp, barely clinging to life. Grelle placed her webbed hands on his head and twisted it until what remained of his neck snapped. Grelle looked down at the lifeless body with disdain in her eyes after spitting out his flesh from her mouth.

" _One does not force oneself on a lady! Especially when she isn't ready,_ " she spat at him. She gave the corpse a good smack with her tail. Now she could finish what she started and returned to her nest to rest.


	7. 7

"Sebastian?"called the young Earl impatiently as he entered he enclosure with Othello close behind. "Sebastian!" He shouted, coming to the beach. He looked out over the water, searching for his merman when he spotted him, floating belly up in the water. His body was still and cold, pale, glassy eyes staring blankly at his master. "S-Sebastian!" cried the boy in fear and anger.

"Oh! Oh, dear! Oh my!" exclaimed Druitt, coming in behind them. "Phoenix! Phoenix!" he called. "Oh please don't let my precious be hurt!"

"Your precious?!" shouted Ciel. "What about my mer?! He's dead! No doubt because your mer killed him!"

"Oh, dear, that is a problem," replied Druitt, placing a hand to his chin in thought, but not really caring.

"What do you plan to do about it?"

"Will one of Phoenix's pups suffice?" the viscount suggested.

"Sebastian was special, you ignorant fop! What makes you think I want anything further to do with that beast?! It can't...even…get...pregnant! I should have the authorities destroy it!" Ciel rampaged.

"Destroy my precious?" gasped the viscount.

"Ahem," Othello interrupted by clearing his throat. "Having read over the contract, including the fine print, I quote: Neither party shall be held responsible for any damages incurred by either mer."

Ciel Phantomhive glared at the man, gripping the cane in his hand tightly. "You will be hearing from my lawyers," he threatened and stormed out.

As soon as he was gone, Othello called for Ronald and the two pulled the dead mer out of the water. Ronald was chosen to go down and look for Grelle. He geared up and swam to the bottom of the tank.

Ronald found her in her nest and approached cautiously. Grell opened one sleepy eye and looked at him briefly before going back to sleep. He watched her a few moments. She didn't appear to be injured. It looked like she was just sleeping. Ronald didn't dare wake her for fear of ending up like Sebastian. So he returned to the surface.

Above, Druitt sighed sadly, "Where will I find a suitable mate for my darling now?" He wandered off to make some phone calls.

The Earl wasn't interested in Sebastian's corpse. 'What use did he have for a dead mer?' So Othello called the society to see what should be done with it. William promptly came over.

If it weren't for the two that followed him in, Othello would have sworn William was the only member. Although, they could simply be hired hands to help dispose of the corpse. "I'm not surprised, although this was somewhat expected," said William dryly while Othello filled out paperwork.

"Could it have been self defense?" asked Othello.

"It's possible," William replied. "Where is Grelle?"

"Sleeping, according to Ronald. He's the one who checked on her. He said she seemed alright. However, it seems she's been asleep for awhile. I've never known her to sleep this long and she doesn't answer when I call. I was thinking about going down myself when you showed up."

William stared at the water, deep in thought as he decided what to do. Eventually, he turned to Othello and said, "Do not tell anyone of what you are about to witness. I want your word."

"You have it," answered Othello curiously before watching William undress. Nude, William went into the water and the other man watched in surprise, his eyes growing wide at the sight of a merman's tail cresting out of the water as William swam down in the water. It shimmered grey with hues of purple and green.

William found Grell in her nest, just as Ronald had. As with Ronald, she opened an eye to see who was slinking about in her home, but this time, she woke fully. Seeing William, she opened her eyes wide, getting up from her nest. "Will!" she said excitedly and bewildered. William was mer. He was a mer!

William looked her over with his own astonishment, although he did not express it except for a small inquiry. "Your species is capable of that?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied with a smile. "What do you think?" Grelle asked, twirling about in the water.

"Did you have to kill the black one?" was his reply, not that William was sorry he was gone. Sebastian's kind was an abomination to William. Grelle swam closer, examining his tail.

"I've never seen your colors before. Are they common in your pod?"

"I left my pod a long time ago," he replied. There was no warmth in his voice, but there was perhaps a bit of loneliness. "Humans have always been a threat to us. Ever since the first mer was spotted, they've been hunting us. We've done our best to avoid them, but now they have found us and they capture us and put us to their uses."

"What can we do about their ships and their hooks? Though not all are bad." she said, thinking of Oto, Ronnie, and yes, even Druitt in a way. She couldn't call him good, per se, but harmless. Grell still didn't care for him, though.

"Maybe not all, but many are. Though mostly they are simply ignorant and arrogant creatures. However, I wanted to do what I could. To protect those who have been captured as best I can."

"You took their form and founded the society," Grelle concluded.

William nodded. "A few mers have joined me since to protect what secrets we have left for as long as possible, but none from my pod."

"It sounds lonely," said Grelle pitifully. She knew all too well what it was like to be lonely. "Your mate didn't join you?" she asked tentatively.

"No," he replied. "I've never taken a mate."

"Really~?" A lustful gleam came into her eye as she looked him over again. She swam down and retrieved her brassiere, adjusted it, and put it on.

"Are you intending on trying to become my mate?" William asked with a frown, watching her start to flit about. "And after you mated with that vermin?"

Grelle bared her teeth. "He didn't get that far. Oh, he tried after being commanded to by that pup of his, but he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined. I never did care for him much. Sure he was pretty to look at, but-"

"Do you realize the amount of paperwork your actions will have caused me?" asked William. He saw the oblivious look on her face and it was obvious she had not a clue as she continued to swim about flirtatiously. He sighed and adjusted his glasses. "Do you flirt with every mer you find attractive?"

"Only the ones I like. And I like you," she grinned, swimming close. It was a risky venture, but she allowed her tail to brush against his. "Oh it's been terribly, Will, for a mermaid like me. I can't be too choosy about a mate. So I let Bassy court me, if you can call it that. But I feared what he might do after we mated. I am sorry if I've been a bother." She touched her tail to his again. It may have been her imagination, but she could swear he pressed back ever so slightly in that moment. Delighted, she swam about happily.

William frowned in annoyance. "Must you be so flighty?"

"I can't help it, darling. I'm just so happy right now." Seeing his annoyed look, she stopped swimming about and came back to him. "Oh, darling, please say you'll be my mate." She gazed at him intently. "Aren't you lonely, Will?" she asked, pressing her tail to his a third time. Grelle held out her hands. The two gazed at each other for some time, until, finally, William placed his hands in hers.

William moved Grelle down to her nest, never breaking eye contact. His shaft slid out from the slit in his tail as he pressed his body more firmly against hers. He entered her and began thrusting, firmly but gently, very different from Sebastian.

Grelle's head tilted back, exposing her neck as she chittered with pleasure. William lowered his head, opening his mouth. He bit down on her shoulder gently, causing her to cry out in ecstasy not because it hurt. He was careful not to break the skin. Her hands began to wander, feeling every scale she could reach. Her fingers brushed along his dorsal fin, causing him to shudder.

"Will!" she cried as he released his seed deep inside her.

"Come," he said after a moment, pulling out of her. "Othello is looking for you."

Grelle followed William to the beach where Othello was waiting anxiously. He sighed in relief when Grelle surfaced.

"Oto, sorry," she apologized, swimming to shore.

"As long as you're…" he began, but stopped, his eyes widening as he saw the change in Grelle. Where once the brassiere rested flat against her chest, it now shaped around the two small mounds that had formed. "Boobs," he uttered in shock. "Of course!" he said, coming to himself. "fascinating. Certain species of fish can, so therefore it's only reasonable certain species of merfolk."

"Oto!" Grelle called happily. "Grelle mate!" She held up her hand which held William's.

"Really?" Othello replied, even more astonished. "Him? And so fast."

"Remember, not a…" began William when the Viscount came back in.

"Oh, it's hopeless! I can't find anyone who wants to...hello, where did you come from?" he questioned, seeing William.

"Oh, uh, the society had a mer in need of a home. I thought he would be suited here. He's perfect for Gr-Phoenix. She really seems to like him."

"Fantastic! How kind of the society. Soon the tank will be swimming with merbabies!" Druitt said happily.

Grelle looked happily at William, while he in turn looked at Druitt unhappily. He really didn't like that man. Grelle turned his face towards hers, smiling at him. He smiled softly back. Maybe life wouldn't be so lonely anymore for either of them.


End file.
